


Bacha Posh

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cultural Practices, Gen, Gender Themes, Social Stigmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bacha Posh, a word in the Dari language that translate to "dressed up as a boy". For some it is not just dressing like boy, but acting like one. As a boy, there are more freedoms, privileges that wouldn't normally be available to a young girl. </p><p>In some places having a son isthe best thing that could happen. To have a daughter, is asking for trouble. The family may be rejected by society. For some families raising a daughter as their son, is their only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacha Posh

He checked his shirt, making sure it was clean. The pants are ironed, the belt brand new. They will be having company and his mother wants him to look nice. The sooner this is over with, the better. It was irritating to dress up for family gatherings. He always counted the minutes until he could get out of the clothes and go hang with his friends.

His parents had raised him as a boy, to avoid the stigma attached to not having a son. He rememberered the nights his parents would sit talking, thinking he was in bed. This went on for a week, maybe a little more. One day, his mother came home from the store with a armload of clothes. She had bought a backpack, shoes, as well as some toys. he looked at the items. At the time, he didn't make the connection, but would later realize that he would be their son.

Everything that he couldn't do before, he now could. Riding a bike, wrestling, going out with friends, the possibilites were endless. To the outside world he was a boy.

He had heard rumours, stories about boys who had to swtich back, when it came time for them to marry. He was 18, soon to be 19. Would his parents make him become her? Would they want their daughter back?

He remembered around the time puberty started, things became a bit complicated. His chest  no longer resembled a boy's chest. He had begun bleeding, and it scared him. A special diet helped eliminate both. Whenever he had to go to the doctor, he always lied when they asked about it. The thought of having a female body, and what came with it, was upsetting.

The chime of the doorbell signalled the arrival of guests. Sighing, he took one last look in the mirror.

*

The dinner went smoothly. It was the same usual conservation between his parents friends. When his mother gave him the okay, he left to go play football. It felt so freeing, kicking a ball, teasing his friends, laughing at stupid jokes.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
